mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Incub7/Ryu Kasai
Biography Ryu Kasai was one of the many personal guards that onaga had during his time as ruler. But, before he was a royal guard, he was a sorceror of Onaga's Holy Men, where he learned a variety of fire magics. Always being cold and emotionless in battle he showed no mercy towards enemies of the dragon king. He was also one of the few that knew of Shao Kahn's plan to posion Onaga but, unfortunately he arrived too late before the traitous deed was done. In a fit of rage he attacked Shao Kahn but, he was easily overpowered by him. Shao Kahn let him live but, not before tearing off his arm as a trophy for himself. Using magic Ryu was able to escape the palace and find a safe place to hide but, it didn't matter for he was slowly dying. But, by chance, he met a group of indivuals who cared for him, and constructed a metallic arm for him. After he was fit enough he left Outworld in hopes of finding allies to join him against the usurper, Shao Kahn. Combat Ryu Kasai spents many centuries honing his fire magics during his time as a holy man, and many years to hone down his martial arts skills. Along with fire magic and martial arts, Ryu uses his new metallic arm to his advantage and rip his enemies apart. Dragon's Claw: Ryu performs a palm strike that temporaily disables his enemies. *enhanced is called Dragon King's Claw, which increases the stun effect. Rain of Fire: Ryu jumps and slams back down releasing fire all around. *enhanced is called Fire from the Heavens, which increases the area of the fire effect. Fireball: Ryu launches a simple ball of fire *enhanced is called Dragon Fire, which does more damage. Dragon Rage: Ryu performs a series of fire empowered punches with his metallic arm finishing with a palm strike. *enhanced is called Dragon fury, which adds another palm strike that knocks down opponents. Incinerate: Ryu grabs his opponent's face then burns it with fire magic *enhanced is called Immolation which, adds a headbutt and a fiery uppercut Dragon's Flight: Ryu quickly charges forward with a shoulder charge using fire magic leaving behind a trail of fire and knocking his opponent down *enhanced is called Dragon King's Flight, which increases its speed X- Ray Move- For the King: Ryu uses Dragon's flight to strike his opponent. But, before they can fall he grabs them and headbutts fracturing their skull. then, while they dazed from the last attack, he peforms a series of quick palm strikes on their chest breaking their ribcage. Then, he performs a fire empowerd roundhouse kick to knock them down. Fatalities Death to Traitors: Ryu punches a hole in his opponent's chest, and while his hand is still in their chest he fills it with fire magic. Then, he takes his hand out of their chest and steps back then, he performs a couple of hand incantations which causes his opponet to explodes in a fiery explosion. The King's Command: Ryu grabs his opponent by the throat and lifts them into the air. While still holding them he conjures a sword of pure fire in his hand then, throws them up into the air. Before they fall to the ground he slices them in half horizontally then cuts off their head. Other Finishers *'Friendship': Ryu creates fire in both of his hands then starts to perform a hawaiian fire dance *'Babality': Ryu creates a small explosion which, scares him and causes him to cry Character Relationships *once part of the personal guard to Onaga *Defeated by Shao Kahn *allied himself with Hotaru and the Sedian Guard *witnessed the resurrection of Onaga *Defeated Raiden *Defeated Kitana *Defeated by Shujinko *Led an attack against the Netherrealm Category:Blog posts